


Till death do us apart

by ElemenyJohnson, MedusaSterling



Category: True Blood
Genre: Bill sucks at parenting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fate, Fate is a bitch, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElemenyJohnson/pseuds/ElemenyJohnson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first:<br/>Bill and Eric are friends<br/>Also, we're ignoring everything post s2 finale</p>
<p>futhermore:<br/>We are starting after s2e7 (Release Me) though some time has passed.<br/>This means: Godric is alive, Jason is still part of the Fellowship and the Lousiana-group is no longer in Texas<br/>And aboit the whole Maryann stuff? Let's just ignore that ever happened...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: From Dusk till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> First things first:  
> Bill and Eric are friends  
> Also, we're ignoring everything post s2 finale
> 
> futhermore:  
> We are starting after s2e7 (Release Me) though some time has passed.  
> This means: Godric is alive, Jason is still part of the Fellowship and the Lousiana-group is no longer in Texas  
> And aboit the whole Maryann stuff? Let's just ignore that ever happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=182848369  
> Dusk's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/from_dusk_till_dawn/set?id=182181665

It was not the first time she was in a bar. But it was the first time she was in a bar like this. This was totally different than the McGee's. Okay, dimmly lit they were both, but the McGee's was a pub and not nearly as... decadent, for lack of a better word. Slowly the auburn haired woman made her way to the bar, cautiously watching her surroundings. She might not be easily frightened, but she wasn't dumb. She knew in a place like this rarely was anything good. Sitting down at the bar she ordered a "Cola-Korn". "What the hell is that supposed to be, girl?" The bartender asked not too friendly. "That's the clear liquor behind you, dumbass, you know, the one on which etiquette it says  _Oldesloer Korn_ , mixed with Coke. Are there only imbeciles working in this place?" A voice said from behind. The bartender scoffed but prepared the woman her drink, as a boy that looked no older than maybe 16 at most slid on the stool next to her. "You know, if you weren't my..." The grumpy barteneder started but cut himself off.  _Strange_ , she thought taking a sip of her drink. "I apologize for this idiot. I'm Godric" the boy introduced himself, as the bartender sat a  _Bloody Mary_ in front of him. "Dusk" Godric smiled. "Interesting name." He was about to say something more but Dusk interupted him: "Don't ask. Just... don't" Now Godric laughed. "And if I want to?" "Then restrain yourself" she laughed throwing her some of her auburn locks over her shoulder. "Also, you're one to talk. Godric's not the most common name either" "Touché" he took a sip of his drink. "Then allow me another question. What has a beautiful lady such as you drinking here alone?" "So you think I'm pretty, huh?" She smiled at him, taking another sip of her Coke. "No", Godric replied gently, raising a hand to where she had pinned back some of her hair with a black crystal comb. Swiftly he pulled it out, making her hair tumble around her face. "You're gorgeous." Sheepily Dusk suddenly found her drink to be the most interesting thing in the club. "You don't get compliments very often, do you?" Godric concluded. "You should. Who doesn't recognize you as what you are, must be a fool." "And what would that be?" She asked, finding confidence in her drink. "An earthbound angel." "You gotta be the youngest person to ever hit on me" A mischievous smile spread across Godric's lips. "Quite the contrary."

And there she stayed. From dusk till dawn.


	2. Ruby Red

"Bill, what can I do for you?" Eric greeted his friend. "I suck" Bill sunk into a seat. Eric laughed. "You're a vampire, that's nothing new." Bill rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it literally. I suck at parenting, I suck at being a vampire, I suck at keeping a healthy relationship" Now it was Eric who rolled his eyes. "And you come to  _me_ for advice? I have not a clue about parenting and the only real relationship I ever had was with someone I knew from the day of her brith. The only thing I'm better at than you is being a vampire. And until now, you were adamnt to ignore any advice I have for you on that topic." Bill smiled. "What's your problem?" The viking asked. He sighed. "You make it sound like it was only one. Try the plural. Jessica is dating a human, Sookie is pissed at me because I tried to warn her about Jason and a vampire at least twice my age is hunting her." "You, my friend, are in deep shit. But I fail to see, how can I help you?" Eric's tone was that of someone really pleased with himself. Then it dawned him. "Wait, what has Sookie's brother to do with all that?" "He's part of the Fellowship of the Sun." "Great! How dumb is that guy? Of all the circles to fall into it had to be the anti-vampire fanatics, hadn't it?" So much for keeping a calm demeanor. With an exhasperated sigh, Eric sat down in his chair. "What is the problem? You wouldn't be so concerned if that dumbass only was running around hating your guts." "Aparently he's supposed to _exorcise the evil_ in Sookie by attacking her. But she doesn't want to hear about it. Now she's pissed and won't talk to me. Now of all times! How can I protect her when I can't even be close to her?", Bill explained. His viking friend shrugged. "You can't" "Not helping! I know that! And it's eating me up. Do you know that feeling? That you can't protect the one most important person in your existence?" The next moment Bill found himself thrown to the floor. "I do, as you know bloody well. If I didn't my sister would still be by my side!" In that moment Pam entered the bureau. "What's all the ado about?" "Nothing, now leave." Pam moved not an inch and Eric's patience was running thin. "Pam, get your ass outta that door if you wanna keep it!" He shouted. Rarely had Pam seen her maker this furious. And she may be blond but she wasn't completely stupid. She knew when she shouldn't challenge him. This was one of those time.

In Eric's mind a storm raged on. Memories he had suppressed for a century came crawled to the top from the depths of his mind where he had burried them.

 _"Tyra!" His scream was bone splitting. Neer had anyone close enough to hear heard something so pained, so filled with agony. In a rush the viking was beside the woman's side. "Please Tyra, please. Don't do this to me. I'm so sorry. I failed you. But please. I could not live without you." Eric pleaded, tears of blood streaming over his face. A sad smile spread over the pale, blonde beauty's face. You have to, Eric. Please brother. Promise me by all gods and by the royal blood in your veins, that you will go on. That you will not follow me by your own hand or by the hand of someone you asked for it. Promise me, my love, please. I could not rest knowing my death would lead to your end. I beg you." Her voice was weak but melodic and the red tears welling from her crystal blue eyes went almost unnoticed on her dirty, bloodied face. "I promise." Eric sounded broken, his voice little more than a sob, a low whine. "I love you, Tyra. In this life and in all the years to come. You shall be the only one." He paused. Still smiling Tyra joined in on his next words: "Forever and beyond, I am yours and you are mine." Then her eyes fluttered closed. "Go" her voice was a breathless whisper. "The sun will rise soon. Go now. Go" Eric didn't move. Not until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and Godric softly told him: "We have to go. Allow your mind to come to rest. Grieve for her. Follow the rites of your faith. And then. Take your revenge. Make them pay. Make them pay in blood. Avenge your sister. Avenge your_ ledsagare _."_  
_The following night was drenched in blood.  
_

The glass Eric had been holding shattered against the wall, it's ruby red content slowly driping towards the ground. The old vampire still had his to his friend as a single tear gathered in his eye. "Never speak of my sister again if you value your life." Eric told Bill sternly. "Of course. Forgive my lack of discretion." Bill apologized. "If we could come back to our previous topic. You asked how you could help me. It would lift a great weight of my shoulders if I knew you would take care of Sookie when I can't..." He halted midsentence as he felt it. Fear, pain, shock, panic. "Sookie!"


	3. There will be blood

"Jason, stop! Let go, you're hurting me!" Sookie was desperate. Yes, Bill had told her but she had been so pissed at him for spying on her brother. Now she saw how foolish she had been. Her brother had gone mad! "I know sweety, but it has to be. I will beat out the Evil in you, little sister, I will save your soul." Her sight got blurry. Jason's rambling went on, verbally and in his mind. It was becoming too much. She couldn't breathe. Fightig was too exhausting. A fist hit her stomach. It was too much. She couldn't breathe. Thinking became harder. A slap across her face. It was too much. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes fluttered. She had to stay awake. But why? She couldn't breathe. Darkness seemed so inviting. She couldn't breathe. She could just let it take her. She couldn't breathe. A scream.

Suddenly the weight pressing her against the wall was gone. Air rushed into her lungs, so much it made her dizzy, she caughed blood. Sookie blinked. Her sight was still blurry but she could see Jason being pressed against the opposite wall. A familiar voice hissed something at him. Her back and stomach and neck hurt like hell and she still had a hard time concentrating. Sookie heard how someone ran away and then  _he_ was there. Holding her, whispering her name, his voice so filled with fear. "It's alright" she wanted to say but she was unable to form actual words. "Hush. Don't speak my love. All will be alright", Bill muttered before he fed her of his blood. Soothingly he held her, gently stroke her back. When she had calmed and healed enough to be moved, Bill cradled Sookie in his arms and carried her out of the Merlotte's.

When Sookie woke up she felt silken sheets and a soft pillow under her head. A gentle hand was softly stroking over hers, pulling it up to soft lips that pressed feather light kisses to her hand. The blonde's eyes fluttered open. "Bill?" Her voice was still a little coarse. "It's alright. I'm here Sookie. Nothing can happen to you now." He whispered, then he leaned foreward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm so sorry my love. I should have been there. He should not have been able to hurt you as he did." Bill told her in a hushed tone. Despite it making her feel dizzy, Sookie shook her head. "No, Bill. It was not your fault. If anything it was mine own. I should have listened to you, when you warned me about Jason. It's not like it was something new that he is as empty as a christmas ball just waiting forthe next passer-by to fill him with whatever he likes to! Also he's as deep as a kiddie pool. God, what was I thinking? I'm sorry for what I said. I can't even remember why I said all that stuff. It was stupid.  _I_ was stupid. Can you forgive me?" She asked. Bill's facial expression softed even further. "Oh Sookie, there is nothing that I could  _not_ forgive you!"   
Hearing those words from him opened her heart. Slowly Sookie pulled herself up and reached out to kiss him. A kiss that grew more heated the longer it lasted and soon rational thought was far from both their minds.


	4. Dark Shadows

The sun just touched the horizon the following evening when Bill's phone rang. "Eric, what the hell?" the vampire groaned. He was greeted with laughter. "Did you sleep well?" It took all of Bill's composure to not growl. "Until you called, I did." "Sounds like she took you back" before the younger vampire could answear, Eric continued "there's party tonight at Fangtasia, wanna come?" "Is that an invitation or a command?" Bill asked. "Depends" Eric retorded. "And if I say no?" "Then it is a command." Eric laughed and before Bill had time to protest ended the phone call.

Later that evening Eric welcomed his maker and his beautiful companion. "Godric, how great to see you" the millenium old viking greeted the young-ish looking vampire before turning to the auburn haired accompanying him. "Dusk", he nodded to her in greeting. His maker gave him a pointed look, causing Eric to roll his eyes, put on his best fake smile and say: "How great to see you too, Dusk" in a voice that clearly betrayed how much exactly he liked this. Dusk smirked. "Ow, stop trying, I know you're simply jealous." She mocked the viking, making him growl. "Listen closely,  _girl_ ", Eric hissed, "the only reason you're not lying on the ground without your heart right now, is that, for some reason that's far beyond me, Godric chose you as his  _ledsagare_. Don't pretend to know me or my motivs  _ever_ again." He threatened. "Eric!" Godric's voice wasn't exactly harsh and it wasn't particularly loud either, quite the contrary. But in this single word, this seemingly simple utterance of a name resonated a warning so clear there was no need for words between the two vampires. A grim expression on his face, Eric took a step back. "I hope you enjoy the party" he managed to get out between clenched teeth, seemingly hostile, though Eric knew Godric was aware that his hostility was directed partly at himself, mostly at memories and also a little bit at Dusk for stirring said memories. " _Jag saknar dig, Tyra, mitt hjärta [I miss you, Tyra, my heart]_ " Eric mumbled, returning to his throne like chair. There went his already rare and unexplicable good mood. His face a cold unfeeling mask, Eric made his way back to his throne.

Godric and Dusk meanwhile had made their way to Fangtasia's bar. "A Coke-Korn and a Tru:Blood 0-" the ancient vampire ordered. While waiting for their order, Dusk noticed a blond woman next to her, with... quite obvoius signs that her lover was part of the ranks of the living dead - to put it poetically. It was undoubtably Sookie. Well, almost undoubtably. Most likely. Probably. Maybe. Okay, it was just a blonde woman with a vampire lover, but how many of those could there possibly be in Fangtasia on a night like this... damn it. Taking her - okay maybe not so good - chances, Dusk tipped the woman on the shoulder. The blonde turned around smiling friendly.  _Definetly a waitress if I've ever seen one._ Dusk thought with a smiliarly waitress-y grin. "Hi, sorry. Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" Blinking confused Sookie nodded. "Yeah?" It sounded more like a question. "Who wants to know?" Dusk blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "... Oh, right. Sorry. I need more blood. Where was I? My name, right, stupid. I'm Dusk. Dusk Cheshire. I'm with Godric." "You mean Cheshire like in  _cheshire cat_?" Dusk grinned like said cat. "Yes, indeed. How particularly bright of you... sorry cynism is my mother tongue." Sookie seemed a little... overwhelmed. "... Okay." Or maybe her bleach had just seeped into her brain. "You know, your thoughts are rather loud. Not to mention rude." Was it a bright idea to anger a vampire who admitted herself, that she needed more blood? Probably not. Yet Sookie couldn't really care less about it. "Right, I remember, you're the mindreader. Godric mentioned it." Dusk said amused. _I should probably get my thoughts in check then. I don't want to freak her out with memories of what Godric and I do in the bedroom... or the living room... or the kitchen... or his office... or..._ "Dusk! Stop it. Gosh, please!" Sookie exclaimed bewildered and mildly disgusted. "Wait. You're a vampire, right? Why can I hear your thoughts?" She asked as realization dawned upon her. Bill, sensing the blonde's distressed came over to them. "Is everything alright?" He asked, his eyes carefully trained on Dusk. "Milady" He greeted with a formal, almost bow-like, nod. Sookie turned to him. "Bill, think something. Anything." Bill looked at her confused. "I... usually do... Sookie what is this about?" "Just do it Bill. Please." With a sigh, the vampire nodded. The next thing anyone heard was Sookie's yell. "Bill!" The adressed looked at Sookie with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, dear?" "I thought you were a gentleman!" Dusk couldn't hold back her laughter. "Honey, I could have told you what he was thinking and I'm not a mindreader in the least." Sookie glared at the redhaired vampiress. "Yeah. But you're an insanely old vampire chick." Dusk bared her fangs at the blonde human. " _Insanely? Old?_ " Sookie took a step closer to Bill and away from the other woman. The look in her eyes was positively murderous. "I... I mean, you're with  _Godric_. You must be  _at the very least_ a couple of centuries old." Dusk growled. "I. Am. _Thirty-two_." "You look younger than thirty-two." Dusk only blinked with a barely noticeable shake of her head. "Vampire. Duh." "But if you were turned..."  _Bleach. Brain. Definetly._ Dusk thought. "Hey! You're still rude." Sookie protested.  _You keep on being dump, I keep on being rude. Simple._ Dusk thought. In that moment, Godric joined the group with Dusk's and his drinks. "I turned her ten years ago, when she was twenty-two. Hi, Sookie, hi Bill."

Soft waves crashed against ornate crystal walls as the pale hand made the deep red liquid swirl in the crystal chalice. It reminded the ancient viking of the swirl of a velvet gown in the light of a hundred thousand candles, flying over marble ground as an orchestra played tune upon tune. The Fangtasia faded into the background. In his mind, Eric stood in a ballroom decked in black and white and gold, music was playing and couples were dancing in extravagant clothes. He wore a comparatively simple black vest with gold trimmings and black pants tucked into black boots. The mask on his face, a simple black leather covering only his eyes, a sharp contrast to his pale skin and blonde hair. He didn't compare to his companion of course. In a breathtaking gown of blood red velvet, black and gold, her golden locks gleaming in the candle light, kept out of her face by gold-and-ruby pins, a necklace of gold and rubies resting heavily on her pale cleavage, face obscured by a slim mask of red and gold. Her small hand grasped his in an iron grip as she pulled him to the dance floor. He smiled. Of course she would make him dance with her. She loved to dance. the new piece started and he lead her through the steps. " _I love you, my Tyra_ " he muttered to her in their mother tongue and he could feel her contentment. " _I love you, too, Eric_." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Downing the rest of the blood in his cup the ancient vampire stood up and made his way to the  _authorized personal only_ door leading to the offices and back door of Fangtasia. Speeding through the cool night air he rushed to the old mansion he resided in. Stepping into the entry hall he made his way straight up to the door of his personal bedroom on the topmost floor.  
Only he had ever seen this room. the various random woman he took what he needed from he dealed with in one of the multiple rooms the club had for that very purpose. This place was almost sacred to the viking. His fingers trailed over one of the many furs the bedding consisted of. there were sheeps and wolves, a snowleopard, blankets made of the fur of white or red or grey foxes, almost any animal he had ever hunted, as long as their fur was fit for this kind of use. and different as they were, all of them had one thing in common. Every single one of them had been a gift to Tyra. Already when they were both still mortal, he had always brought her furs, ensuring her bedding was always comfortable and warm, even in the coldest winter. He hadn't strayed from that habbit once the two became vampires and so the usual sheeps and wolves and foxes were joined by snow leopards and the likes. A hand glided over one of the furs. It seemed the night was filled with memories of his lost love. How ironically fitting seeing as when the sun set the next time, it would herald the 100th anniversary. It would be exactly one century after she had died, after _he had failed her_. 100 years. There was no illusion and no speculation for what would happen that night. He wouldn't go down to Fangtasia. He wouldn't go out. He wouldn't find some dumb women to take what he wanted from. No, that night he would stay here. In this room, that was meant to be _their_ room but would never - _could never_ be _theirs_ because she was dead and it was his fault. He would stay here, in solitude and mourn her. He would beg the for her forgiveness to a ghost that wasn't even there. He would scream and curse and cry. And when the sun rose and set again, he would stand up, and he would go down to Fangtasia and he would fill his position with all the power, strength and coldness that was expected from a 1000 years old viking and he would pretend like nothing was wrong, like nothing had ever happened. But that was tomorrow and now was today and Samhain night was still young. So Eric pulled his hand awy from the furs, he turned around and went back to Fangtasia, he sat down on his throne, a refilled chalice in his hand and looked out over the crowd. No, Eric had no illusions about tomorrow. He had no need to lie to himself. He was stronger than that, strong enough to admit to himself that he wasn't always strong. It was two days out of 365, quite impressive if he dared say so. A small smile curled the corners of his mouth upwards.


End file.
